


We Have a Test Tomorrow

by uaigneach



Series: 5 Fears [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien-centric, F/M, Hurt Adrien Agreste, Poor Adrien, Sad Adrien Agreste, Sad Ending, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/uaigneach
Summary: prompt - trying to commit suicide and failingAdrien is in a bad place, and he tries to end it all. It doesn't exactly work out for him.





	We Have a Test Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is far from my best work but pls don't hate it

It was an ordinary Tuesday night when he decided that that was the moment he’d do it. Nothing had happened that day to make it special. His dad wasn’t home, he’d had a normal schedule and miraculously (ha.) there’d been no akuma attack so he’d been able to finish his physics text with time to spare. Marinette had been able to say a full sentence to him today and Plagg had only complained about cheese twice.

All in all, there was nothing that really set him off. Maybe that’s why he chose today. Today was far from a bad day, but did it really need to be?

When he got back to the empty house after he finished his schedule, he dumped his school work and went to his room. Then he settled Plagg next to some cheese and gently placed the miraculous there too. Luckily, Plagg didn’t notice until he’d already locked himself in his bathroom. He’d known as soon as he’d walked into the house. Today was the day. For some reason, all the different reasons he’d always come up with in moments like this just weren’t working today.

There was no particular reason why he knew that now was the time. It just… was. But despite knowing that he knew it would happen today, he just couldn’t at that exact moment. So he sat with his back to the door and hung his head as he tried to suppress tears. He didn’t quite know why he was crying, but the tears just wouldn’t stop coming. Usually he was a silent crier – knowing the slightest sound would usually carry to Nathalie due to the house’s hollowness.

But that was before Chat Noir. After Chat Noir, he could just go to the top of the Eiffel Tower and cry. And he got rid of all of the security cameras in his room too, but that was beside the point. Now he was just wailing and sobbing out all of the pent-up feelings he was Feeling. No one was home to hear him. Nathalie was handling a show and the other staff had the day off for some reason. He hadn’t looked at the clock on his phone, but he was confident that he would be long gone by the time anyone got home, let alone noticed anything.

His sobs trailed off as he leaned away from the door. If he wanted this done then he’d have to do it now. He could her Plagg kicking up a fuss in his room. He was probably banging his little paws on the door, but he’d locked it and the little kwami wouldn’t be getting in.

“Tell Ladybug that I’m sorry.” He calls, his voice thick with tears. Not even the promise of seeing his Lady could convince him to not go through with his plan.

He was just so _tired_.

He didn’t want to be _here_ anymore.

Plagg was really upset now. He could hear things being knocked off of his desk and shelves, but he didn’t care. Plagg could do what he wanted.

He lurched forwards, finger scrabbling at the drawers. Eventually he got one open, although a fresh wave of tears had begun to blur his vision again. He finally got his hands on a small orange prescription bottle. His doctor had given him these heavy duty sleeping pills after he passed out in class from exhaustion. His father hadn’t lightened his schedule and his doctor had assumed the he wasn’t getting enough sleep even though he’d already been prescribed sleeping pills. They obviously weren’t strong enough.

These were some heavy duty stuff and could probably knock out an akuma mid rampage. They left him drowsy for 2 days after so he never used them because it just really wasn’t worth it. He swallows half a bottle of these suckers he should be done for.

Plagg’s racket was really beginning to get annoying when suddenly it just stopped. He allowed himself a brief moment of shock at Plagg giving up before he continued opening the small bottle. He had swallowed about 2 when he heard the window shatter. He began to feel woozy almost as soon as he swallowed the pills but he continued going any ways. Everything sounded like it was under water and the last thing he remembered seeing was a bright red spotted figure burst through the door before black overtook his vision.

 

* * *

 

He came to slowly. He didn’t quite realize it at first, but there was a distant beeping noise and something itchy under his nose. His throat and stomach hurt and there was a weird warmth in his hand. It was hard to feel his finger tips (or any part of his extremities really). But he did his best to wiggle both knowing that if he’d gotten any injuries from an akuma that moving was the best way to take inventory. Well probably not the best idea but it was the one that usually worked best for him.

His limbs felt heavy, like he’d been asleep for a long time. His eyelids were glued shut and it took a great deal of effort to open them. As soon as he did, he instantly regretted it. The room he was in was far too bright. He heard a soft chocked giggle from beside him and then footsteps. The warmth left his hand. A soft click from somewhere away preceded the person speaking up in a whisper. “Adrien, I’ve turned out the lights, so you can open your eyes now. Nobody’s here.” A soft melodious voice told him gently.

Although reluctant, he did open his eyes once more. He knew that voice. “Ladybug?” he rasped as he peeled his eyes open. The room was dark as promised, the only light source being the dim glow of the window. His eyes struggled to focus on the figure walking slowly towards him as the light fell on her face.

“Yes, Chaton.” She said, nervously brushing some loos hairs behind her ear, highlighting the miraculous on her ears. She was in her civilian form, he realized numbly. “I didn’t want you to find out like this.” As she spoke, she approached his side, sitting on the bed. The soft white light highlighting her features. His eyes widened slightly as his gaze fell to her pigtails and civilian clothes, then rose to meet her crystalline eyes.

“Marinette?” he whispered in shock. She smiled sadly, “yes, Chaton.”

“H-how did you f-find me?” he stuttered. Her smile faltered as she looked down into her lap. Her purse had opened seemingly of its own accord, only to reveal her kwami (Tikki was it?) hugging Plagg tightly. He was staring sadly up at him and then his sickly green eyes flickered abruptly to Adrien’s hand. He glanced down to find that his miraculous was fixed to his hand, although it was on his ring finger.

“That was my fault kid. I called Ladybug as soon as you refused to let me in. I’ve seen too many of my kittens end up like you.” Plagg said, staring him down as if daring him to get angry. But Adrien was two tired to be angry. They sat in silence for a moment before Marinette had an outburst.

“I’m sorry!” she cried suddenly, her hands gripping the material of her pink leggings tightly. “I told them that it was an engagement ring so that they wouldn’t take off your miraculous. And that’s why I was allowed in. I made sure your father wasn’t alerted either. I was just so scared!”

Adrien frowned, she was speaking too fast. He didn’t understand. “Woah there princess. Slow down. Tell me again what happened, but slowly.” He rasped, his throat was really beginning to feel sore but he pushed past it for Marinette. His Lady.

She took a deep breath and composed herself. “I get an urgent message from Plagg and I immediately ran to your room. I broke into your bathroom – sorry about your door by the way – just as you lost consciousness. I called the emergency services immediately. I got you out of the house and rode in the ambulance. You flat lined twice, Adrien. I was so scared. They wouldn’t let me in to see you and they wouldn’t tell me anything to see you and they wouldn’t tell me anything so I uh, pulled out your miraculous and said we were engaged.” She said, looking very nervous.

Adrien did his best to furrow his eyebrows but it just hurt. “Those were really strong pills. I should’ve died sooner.” He mumbled, looking at Plagg. The kwami’s ears flattened against his small skull.

“That’s partially because of your Chat Noir powers. It’s always made medication act weird. Still you’re lucky she got there when she did.” Plagg said looking down.

Adrien nodded, accepting it as the truth. It was certainly plausible. Then, he did his best to smile at Marinette. “Well my lady, the hospital now thinks we’re engaged” he wiggled his eyebrows trying to avoid talking about how he had just tried to commit suicide. Tears were clouding her eyes but she giggled wetly nonetheless.

“Yeah, are you disappointed with who’d behind the mask? I’m just the girl that sits behind you in class.” She whispered weakly.

He smiled at her, winking. “Never my lady. Unless you’re disappointed with me?” he trailed off suddenly uncertain. She shook her head, reaching out to grab onto his hand. He was suddenly aware of the fact that she was also wearing a ring. It was significantly slimmer and had a delicate ladybug on it. Small red stones glinted in the low light. “Well then fiancé, how are we going to tell your parents?”

Marinette turned bright red and tried to hide behind her hands. He smiled weakly at her before suddenly coming to a realization. “wait, how long have I been out?” he asked suddenly. Marinette glanced nervously at her lap.

“It’s been a week.” She mumbled.

He felt his eyes widen in horror at the reality of the situation he found himself in came crashing down on him. A week. An entire week. How much had happened in in that short amount of time? Did Marinette have to fight off any akumas? Did hid father cause any problems? Did everybody know that he’d tried to kill him? He felt himself beginning to panic; all the signs were there. His heart rate was increasing in tempo as his breaths became shallower and shallower. God how much work had he missed?

“We have a test tomorrow,” he found himself gasping as he stared wide eyed at the white wall in front of him. “There was an essay due on Thursday that I hadn’t started and I’ve missed so many lessons. My dad’s going to kill me!” he had dissolved into a full on panic attack by now and all the machines were going would but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He had missed so much. He couldn’t afford to make up a week’s worth of work.

Marinette was fluttering around his side as she panicked in the typical Marinette manner. Everything was too loud and he could hear his own breath. He was hyper aware and he didn’t know what to do. Then the door burst open as multiple nurses filed in a began to fuss over him. Blackness crept around the edges of his vision before swallowing him completely.


End file.
